Generator Titan
by Vanessa1288
Summary: Rex comes to the Titan's after leaving providence. He faces up against not only the Titan's Enemies and his own but also the threat of losing the team's trust. In spite of all of this will his hidden affection towards a certain empath help him through all this and will she return his feeling? Rex/Rae Please R&R My first fanfic. OFF HIATUS! WILL CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

Generator Titan

Chapter one: A new Beginning

It was getting towards midnight when a bus stopped at the outskirts of Jump City. A young Hispanic teen of around sixteen years stepped out of the bus, which left as soon as his second foot touched the ground.

The teen sighed, "Now if I could just find Titan's Tower then I could join their team." He said scanning the horizon until at last he saw a T-shaped tower on an island in the distance.

"I don't want Six and the other to find me but judging by the distance, I got to use my powers if I want to get there before noon. Then checking around to see if no one is watching, he transformed the lower half of his body into a hover cycle and took off in the direction of the tower.

Meanwhile all was still in Titan's tower. Every occupant was in a deep sleep completely oblivious the the soft ringing of the doorbell which most of them didn't even know they had. That was until the soft doorbell ringing was replaced by the loud blaring of the alarm.

"Cyborg status report." Robin the leader yelled.

"Seems as if we have a visitor... at the front door." The metal man replied.

Then the screen of the ops room revealed that same Hispanic teen impatiently pacing the front door. Then he realised the camera and practically put his nose against it.

"Hello anyone home? I'm kinda lost and I need a place to stay for the night. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Titans go!" Robin screamed. Then the team burst through the door knocking the teen who was standing right behind it to the ground face-first knocking him unconscious about four feet away from the super-powered team.

Starfire floated up by him and lifted his arm and let it fall limply by his side. "I do believe he has been knocked out," she said "perhaps we should take him to the infirmary."

"Fine Starfire. We will take him." Robin said walking up to the teen and rolling him over."But remember he is a potential threat so we all have to watch him since we have no idea what he is capable of."

"Agreed boyfriend Robin. We shall all look after our guest." Starfire said.

"Raven could you teleport him there, we will be up soon." Robin asked

Raven only nodded in response and walked up to the teen. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said causing a black dome to form around her and the team. It shrunk until they had vanished.

"I am soo glad I don't have to do that it feels wierd." Said Beast Boy earning him glares from his fellow Titans. "What?"

Rex's POV

So the first thing I notice when I wake up is the pain. Man, did it hurt. Actually it was what woke me up in the first place. Next I see five...people? There was a guy with a mask dressed as a traffic light. The first word that came to my mind when I saw him was 'stealth'. Next to him was this orange chick with deep red hair and green eyes in a purple belly shirt and miniskirt. She looked excited. Then there was a cool looking robot dude. Then this green elf thing that had a fang sticking out in a purple suit. Finally there was this girl in a blue cloak with a hood up. She was wearing a dark blue leotard. Thanks to her hood I could only see her violet eyes. Not that I'm complaining. Weirdest thing is they were staring at me like I was wierd.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Traffic light asked.

"Yeah dude who comes to Titan's tower in the middle of the night and uses the doorbell of all thing?!" Elf asked.

"My name is Rex. I work for providence, well I used to. Anyways we deal with EVOS who are people who have been infected with nanites which morph them into monsters. I was providences secret weapon so they treated me like one. Eventually I got so sick of it I left and came here hoping I could join your superhero team." I said closing my eyes and waiting for an answer.

Traffic Light went over to Violet Eyes and whispered something into her ears. Then violet eyes nodded and came over to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Wow, " I thought "those have got to be the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."

My musings were interrupted by Violet Eyes saying, "He's telling the truth I sense nothing negative." In a monotone as she pulled away from me snapping me out of my trance.

"My name's Raven by the way." She said. I smiled at her.

Then Traffic Light came up and introduced himself as Robin, Orange said her name was Starfire, Robot-man was Cyborg and the elf was Beast Boy.

"Well it's getting late. We all better go to bed if we want to be able to fight crime tomorrow. Raven show Rex to his room." Robin said exiting with the rest of the team minus Raven.

"Come on follow me." she said.

She guided me down a long hallway until we came across a room with the name Terra on it. When I asked her what was up with that she said I would find out later.

"My room is next to yours so if you need anything you know where I am. Well goodnight." She said walking away.

"Goodnight Raven." I said walking into the room. I crashed on the bed thinking about my trip, Providence and a whole bunch of other things until I was mused to sleep with thoughts of Raven running through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rex

_I'm not sure what happened but one minute I'm with Raven and the next I find myself in what looks like a weird abandoned giant clock. There are gears and junk turning everywhere. Then I come face to face with this tall guy in front of a giant monitor. The guy is wearing a mask. One side is all black and the other side is orange with one eye hole which held the coldest grey eye I had ever seen._

"_Hello Rex." The man said in a cool smooth voice._

_I tried to ask him how he knew my name but I found out I couldn't talk. _

"_I know a lot about you Rex I see your true potential. I wish for you to be my apprentice. I shall give you time to think it over. In one week I will meet you in real life so you can tell me you decision. But be warned if you refuse there will be dire consequences."_

_Before anything else could happen the dream faded away with a deep pounding steadily getting louder and louder._

"Rex. Rex. Rex! Get up it's time for breakfast."

I woke up to the sound of Raven pounding on my door. I glanced around my surroundings for a minute and found I was still in T-tower. _Wow that was some weird dream._

"Okay Rae I'll be out in a few." I said throwing on my shoes and opening the sliding door. Raven was standing there and she looked pretty pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My name is Raven not Rae. Try to remember that. Follow me the rest are waiting to see you." She said walking down the hall I nodded and followed after her.

She guided me along a long corridor with a big sliding door at the end of it. As we got nearer to it I smelt the most wonderful thing ever! It was waffles, eggs, bacon, and something else that smelled really weird. In my attempt to figure out what it was exactly I made loud sniffing sounds. Raven turned around while I was in mid-sniff and gave me a weird look. I blushed slightly and I hoped she didn't notice. Eventually we reached the door and it slid open to reveal a pretty impressive main room. There was a giant window that overlooked the bay and city, a huge crescent shaped couch, a roomy kitchen and a massive stereo. It took all my will power not to go over there and blare Justin Beiber just to annoy everyone.

"Hello friend Raven and new friend Rex. I trust you slept well. Would you like to sample my zumglorf?" Starfire asked rushing over to me and Raven with a bowl of simmering purple goo. It smelled like rotten tomatoes and I'm pretty sure it growled at me.

"No thanks Starfire I smelled something really good on my way here. Maybe next time." I said running towards the kitchen for dear life.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Listen here ya little grass stain meat is delicious and tofu is crap don't you dare think it's better." Cyborg said

"Tofu is way better than meat eating meat amounts to cannibalism in my book." Beast boy said.

"Let's ask Rex what he think." They said in unison. Then Cyborg passed me a plate of waffles with bacon and eggs and BB a plate of white mushy stuff.

I poked it with my for. I smelled it and realised it was that weird smell I smelt in the hallway. "What is this stuff?" I asked Beast boy.

"It's tofu the most wonderful food in the universe and it's versatile too. Try it." He said. _So that's what that smell was._

I looked from Beast boy to the tofu then back again.

"Pass." I said pushing the plate back to BB. He stood there wide eyed with shock which quickly turned to anger murmuring something I couldn't quite get. Then I moved back to Cyborg's plate and my mouth started to water. I wolfed it down without a second thought. Cyborg smirked loudly and BB sulked even more. After that I left and sat on the couch next to Raven who managed to escape Starfire and was reading a book.

Then out of nowhere the team came around me and started asking me questions all at once.

"Um guys, one at a time please." I asked.

"Where do you come from." Robin asked.

"I used to work for Providence and we dealt with EVOS. I was their secret weapon. I could convert EVOS back to people."

"Robin what are these EVOS?" Starfire asked

Robin put his head in his hand and said, "Sorry, she wasn't on earth when this whole thing began."

"So how do you fight these EVOS?" BB asked.

"I can control the nanites in my blood stream to morph parts of my body into different machines. Once the EVO is down, I turn them human again." I said morphing my hand into a sword. "This is what I call the B.F.S or Big Fat Sword."

"Coool!" BB said.

"How creative." Raven deadpanned with obvious sarcasm that I chose to ignore.

"Friend Rex, does it not hurt to change your shape into metal?" Starfire asked.

I had to think about that for a while. It did sting a bit but I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Nope, can't feel a thing." I replied smiling.

"So you're like me, aren't ya?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess so."

Well I was glad that almost everyone had asked their questions and that none of them were all that difficult. That is, until it was Raven's turn.

"Why did you leave Providence?"

That was the question I had been dreading this entire time. I wanted to say I wouldn't answer it that it was too painful but looking at the team I could tell they had been through a lot too. So it probably wouldn't be bad if I told them.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Providence wasn't the best experience for me. I was right at the centre of the explosion the dispersed the nanites making me what I am today and giving me partial amnesia. After that Providence found and after they found out what I could do they were nice enough. I thought I had finally found a home. Then, everything changed... for the worst. They trained me as a weapon. They put me on an extreme training regimen, intense training for hours on end with no brake, one meal a day and 2 hours of sleep. They never left me leave for fear I might expose them. It was horrible. Eventually I got sick and tired of it so I did something terrible."

I took a moment to look at everyone's faces they all showed interest in what I was saying, except Raven.

"I faked my death." I said.

They all gasped and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"I had to do it! They were driving me insane! Treating me as a machine instead of a person. So I set off that explosion and took off in the smoke and confusion. It was the only way." I said standing up and starting to pace in front of the couch.

As I turned around to look through the window at the bay, trying, to fight back tears, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I see Robin along with all the other Titans.

"Rex, we have all had our share of harsh times. Thank you for sharing that with us. It is best for you to forget your past and focus on the friends you have now." Robin said. The other Titans nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What the heck is that?" I say jumping a little at the loud sound.

"The alarm there's trouble in the city come on." Robin says.

So I follow him and the other Titan's into what looks like a Situation room. Robin types on a keyboard and a holographic screen pops up showing a map of the city with one blinking red light which I was guessing was the bad guy.

"Titans, Control Freak has broken out of jail and is robbing a video game store." Robin said.

So we all ran down to the garage where I saw the coolest looking car ever! I rushed right over to it.

"Can I drive it?" I asked

All of a sudden I felt a cold heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the glowing red eye of Cyborg.

"No one touches the T-car but me. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good." He said

So Cy, Beast boy, Robin and Starfire got in the T-car. They all looked over at Raven and I as if asking if we would join them.

"I'd rather fly." Raven said summoning an obsidian disk and flying away.

"I'll fly too I said." Then I morphed two wings on my back.

"Dude, that is so cool!" Beast boy said.

I smiled and took off after Raven. When I caught up with her we flew in silence with the T-car right below us. Pretty soon we got in front of a store called Gamer Haven which was the store being robbed. It was huge about the size of a football field and you could obviously tell by the way the windows were broken and part of the walls chipped off. We walked into the building cautiously. Inside was even worse. Shelves we knocked down, holes in the roof, there were even small fires. Although the place looked awful it was as silent as a graveyard.

"This place is quiet, too quiet." Beast boy said. Then he broke out into a large grin. "Man I have always wanted to say that."

A quick glare from Raven shut him right up.

"Alright Titans, we got a lot of ground to cover so it's best if we split up. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you guys take the west wing, Raven, you and Rex take the east wing and Starfire and I will take everything in between." Robin said. With a nod from everyone we each went off in our designated directions.

...

So Raven and I were walking down a particularly long and creepy aisle in total silence, which was killing me. So I decided to try and get her to talk to me.

"So Rae, who exactly are we up against?"

"Control Freak. An out of shape psycho who brings and TV character to life with a special remote. He's more of a nuisance than a threat." She said not even turning to look at me.

"What does he look like?" I asked

"Red hair like a girl's and fat." She said bluntly.

"Kinda like that?" I said pointing up to a huge flat screen that appeared out of nowhere and had a fat redhead on it. "Greetings Titans!"

"Yes, that would be him." Raven said.

"Your arch-nemesis Control Freak, have set booby traps all over the store. You have to beat them all to get me! Good luck Titans." And with that the screen went blank.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden, the ground began to shake violently, knocking Raven and I onto the ground. Then the rumbling stopped as suddenly as it came. I got up quickly and looked around there was a giant sinkhole in front of us. I started walking forward to get a better look at it.

"Rex I don't think that's a very good idea." Raven said.

"Come on Rae, it's just a big hole." I said still walking towards the sinkhole.

Before I could even blink, a giant monster climbed out of the hole. It was at least ten feet tall, heavily muscled, green and slimy. It was your typical monster except for the fact that it had no head but rather a huge mouth in its chest with several rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Just a hole huh?" Raven said

I ignored her and ran after the beast activating my Fun Chucks and gave it a good thump to the head. The creature staggered a little then it let out a great moan before falling heavily to the ground. I walked away from the beast with a smug smile on my face.

"Oh yeah! That thing didn't know what hit him." I said walking towards Raven.

As I got closer, I realised Raven had a hand stretched outward and it was covered in obsidian energy. Her eyes were also glowing an eerie, but beautiful, white.

"Don't. Move." She said.

I didn't but I did jump a bit when a beam of obsidian energy shot right past me and hit the beast which was right behind me. It must have gotten up and snuck behind me.

"Thank Raven, I owe you one." I said

She nodded in response.

All of a sudden the creature began to shake and bloat. I turned to face it and saw it was swelling rapidly. It just kept growing and growing.

"Raven! That thing's gonna blow!" I said generating the Block Party and activating a shield.

**BOOM!**

The beast explodes and splatters every inch of the aisle with stinky green goo. When I think it was safe enough I deactivated the B.P only to have a chunk of that goo fall from the ceiling and land on my head. While I was wiping the goo from my eyes a feeling of dread consumed me. _Raven! Where is she? _I thought. Then I saw this unusually large pile of goo and thought she might be under there. So I whip out the Smack Hands and start scooping the goo off. Then all of a sudden the glob starts to grow. I barely have time to react before it bursts splattering my entire front half with goo. I wipe my eyes and see Raven staring back at me, trying to surpress a laugh.

"Are you okay Rex?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm good. Probably going to have to bath in bleach when we get back to the tower. But good."

"Well we better press on and find the others." She said taking the lead.

I nodded and followed silently after her still wiping goo off of me.

...

Eventually we got to the centre of the store. And to my pleasure the other Titans had already caught Control Freak and were handing him over to the cops. When the saw us coming, a filthy me in all my glory and a spotless Raven right next to me, they gave me confused looks.

"Dude, what happened to you? You reek even more than I do." BB said.

"And that's saying something." Cyborg said earning him a glare from Beast Boy.

"Raven and I fought a monster and it exploded. Oh, and I made Raven laugh."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Dude, I've been trying to do that for years but she has like, an iron constitution."

"Well my friend, Beast boy, the art of the Raven is a very elusive topic..." I began

As we walked away, I could of sworn I heard Raven facepalm.

...

Unbeknownst to Rex and the other Titans they were being watched the whole time by Slade. In hi lair and a huge monitor.

"Well done Rex, you have passed my first trail quite well. But more are waiting. Isn't that right Van Kliess?" Slade said addressing his partner next to him.

The EVO gave a malicious smile, "Yes Slade soon Rex will be ours."

...

Dear fans,

Thanks so much for your support on my first fanfic. Please visit wiki/Rex_Salazar%27s_machines

To find out the exact names of Rex's machine to avoid confusion. Also check out my MARTIN MYSTERY FANFIC titled SIREN'S SONG. It's a work in progress.

Vanessa1288


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rex was jolted out of his peaceful sleep by a ray of sunlight streaming from the window directly onto his eyes. _Man, why does the sun have such good aim when it's trying to wake people up and not when you want to fry an egg with a magnifying glass_. He thought as he slowly and tiredly lifted himself up to a sitting position, wiping the sleep from his eyes. _Wait a minute, this isn't my room. _As he glanced around Rex realised he had fallen asleep in the couch of the common room.

_What happened last night? _Rex and the Titans came back from battling Control Freak and Rex bathed and changed. Then he and BB and Cy had an all night zombie movie marathon. He must have fallen asleep and Cy and BB ditched him.

Rex stood up and stretched. He yawned again before heading out of the common room towards his room to freshen up. On his way out he glanced at the clock. _6:30 in the morning, a new record._

Just as he was about to slide the door open and step out, it opened by itself and he walked straight into Raven and knocked them both down with him on top of her. There was a long moment of silence with them staring at each other when they realised the awkward position they were in they both blushed deep shades of red. Rex hurriedly got off of Raven and offered her a hand up which she reluctantly accepted. They both glanced down at their joined hands and quickly withdrew them and stared at the floor blushing even harder.

"Good...uh... morning Raven." Rex said nervously.

"Morning Rex. What are you doing up so early." Raven asked in her usual monotone, pulling her hood up.

"Fell asleep on the couch after an all night movie marathon with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up this early to grab a cup of tea and go back to my room to meditate."

"Oh, well I gotta go clean up and stuff so I'll see you later at breakfast." Rex said racing to his room. He only faintly heard Raven mumble a farewell in is haste.

...

In his room Rex stripped and stepped into the shower letting the icy water wash away his sleepiness and his growing blush. When he was finished he looked at the bathroom mirror and jumped back in shock when he realised the reflection in it was not his own. It was of a man in a mask with one side orange and one side black.

"Greetings Rex." He said in that cool almost robotic voice. "I hope you have considered my offer on apprenticeship for I will be coming in the next four days in person."

"Who are you and why do you want me to be your apprentice?" Rex asked.

"I have been studying you for a long time Rex and have noticed your true potential where Providence and the Titans have not. Honestly I don't see why you want to play the hero role Rex. It is so much easier to be a villain and just take anything and everything you want. Consider my offer Rex accept it. I'd hate to tell you what would happen to you if you refuse. I will sent by robots to give you a taste of what just might happen if you do refuse." The man said slowly fading away.

"Wait, you still haven't told me your name yet!"

"Slade." The man said before vanishing completely from the mirror.

...

Back in the common room all the Titan's plus Rex were present. Cyborg and Beast boy were having their daily Meat vs. Tofu argument even though it was now 11 and breakfast was over hours ago and Starfire was floating around trying to get them to reach a compromise. Rex and Raven were on the couch. Raven was reading a tome at the far end of the couch, trying to get as far away from the noise in the kitchen as possible without leaving the room, and Rex was watching T.V but is mind was wandering. He was thinking about his previous conversations with the masked man, identified as Slade.

_What is up with this guy? Wanting me to be his apprentice and expecting me to go along with it. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. But, I'm nervous though. What did he mean by dire consequences? What if he hurts me or the team or even worse... what if he hurt Raven? _Rex shook his head trying to get that awful thought out of his head.

Raven could sense all of Rex's emotions from her little sanctuary on the far end of the couch. She could feel all his anxiety, confusion and even a little bit of ... affection? _But for who? Well I better let him talk about this before his emotions knock me out. _She carefully marked her page and walked up to go sit next to Rex.

"Hello Rex." She said

"Hi Raven." Rex said and Raven got another blast of emotions, mostly affection. She took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"I can sense your emotions form the other side of the couch and they are unusually strong. Are you okay?"

"How can you sense my emotions?" Rex asked

"I am an empath Rex. I can sense people's emotions and auras which are their distinct energy. And your emotions were intense. What were you thinking about?" Raven asked.

Rex sighed. He felt really weighed down by this whole thing and it sounded like a good idea to tell someone about it. So he looked up into her large clear violet orbs and felt certain that there wasn't a better person in the world to tell. So he took a deep breath and told her everything from the first dream to his fears.

"So now he says he is going to send his robots into town later to give me a taste of what might happen if I refuse." Rex finished.

There was a long painful silence between the two of them. Which was broken by Raven's sigh," I have to go tell Robin about this. But don't worry we are Titans. When we stick together everything works out in the end." She said getting up.

"But I'm not a Titan." Rex said.

"Well you are to me." Raven said walking out of the common room to tell Robin.

Rex leaned back into the couch and reflected on the conversation that just took place. He felt like a giant load was lifted. But he still had a bad feeling about the whole thing, like there was something more to it. Before he could think more on it, a very red and pissed off Robin walked into the room followed by a stoic Raven.

"Titans! Huddle!" Robin said. Immediately all the Titans went over to the couch. Raven went to sit next to Rex while Robin paced around anxiously.

"It has come to my attention that Slade may be launching an attack downtown later today."

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged nervous looks.

"Friend Robin, perhaps you have been working to hard. I do not think Slade will launch an attack."

"Yeah dude, you need to chill out. Your brain must be overheated or something."

Robin rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I do not have an overheated brain Beast boy. Rex said Slade told him himself about the attack."

All heads turned to Rex.

"Man, are you sure? He would have tripped the alarm if that were the case." Cyborg said opening his arm and checking the system stats.

"Well, he didn't come here in person. He kinda showed up in my bathroom mirror at 7 in the morning." Rex said.

"Which is why we need to be ready. Everyone is to report to the training room for some sparring now. Let's go." Robin said

...

The training room was large, about the size of a conference room. When the team got there they used their powers to push away all the equipment and left a large area for the sparring. Robin faced the team and laid out how the training was going to go.

"Okay team, here's how it's going to go down. We will fight in teams of two, with powers and there should be slight hand-to-hand combat. These are the teams; Starfire and I, Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Rex and Raven. Remember we are going against Slade so don't go so easy and don't go hard either. Any questions?"

When this was greeted by silence, Robin said, " Okay then. Starfire and I are up first."

As Robin and Starfire moved to the centre of the room, the others sat on benches on the sides.

"Yo! I want a good clean fight. Ready, set, go!"

And with the ding of a bell Robin and Starfire charged at each other bow-staffs drawn and star bolts aglow. Starfire was about to fire a star bolt at Robin but he leapt up and whacked her in the back with his staff, catching her by surprise and sent her flying into a corner. She quickly flew up into the air and her hands flickering with neon green energy, just strong enough to stun someone. She gave a piercing battle cry and started flinging star bolts at Robin. He dodged them deftly with a series of leaps and flips but one stray star bolt caught him in the back and sent him flying into a pile of exercise equipment. Starfire floated down and walked warily towards where Robin landed, hands still aglow. All of a sudden Robin's hand grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and flipped her backwards into the pile before Robin himself jumped out, bird-a-rangs at the ready. Starfire's head popped out from the pile of metal equipment and she flew up into the air eyes and arms glowing and the battle began again.

Meanwhile on the stands, Rex wasn't even paying attention to the match. He had been staring at Raven, who had been completely absorbed in the fight, since the word go and it was only at this point in the battle that Beast Boy noticed. He nudged Cyborg and pointed in Rex's direction and they got sly looks on each other's faces. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf while Cyborg tapped on Rex's shoulder, "Hey Rex, check this out.". When Rex turned, he came face to snout with a green wolf which was growling menacingly. He gave a very unmanly scream and held on tight to the nearest thing, which in this case was Raven.

"Gaah!" Rex explained letting go of Raven. "Sorry about that Raven. The Tweedles over here scared me."

"It's okay Rex." Raven said putting up her hood and hoping that no one would see her cherry blush. Have to ask why they did that though."

Beast Boy and Cyborg, who up until now were trying in vain to hold in their laughter, burst out laughing. Only to be silenced by death glares from Raven and Rex.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Well you see Raven, we had to do it. Here we were enjoying the match and then BB here nudges me and shows me that Rex here was making googly eyes at you."

Rex and Raven blushed even more. Raven's was concealed due to the fact that her hood was up but Rex wasn't so lucky. Everyone saw his cherry blush and at that moment he would've given his left foot to become invisible.

"So," Cyborg continued, "we had to scare him just to get him to stop."

Rex was about to say something when they finally realised that Robin and Starfire had finished fighting. Robin was being supported by Starfire and he had a slight limp. So it was pretty obvious who won the fight. They took their seats next to Raven and Rex.

"Okay BB. Looks like I'm gonna win again." Cyborg said smugly.

"No way Cy! Not this time." Beast boy exclaimed as they made their way to the centre of the room.

"If I win, we throw out all the tofu in the tower and you can't buy anymore for one month." Cyborg said.

"You monster!"

Cyborg smirked.

"Okay then, if that's how you wanna play, if I win, no meat for you for a month. Only fruits, veggies and TOFU." Beast Boy said.

"You're on." Cyborg replied confidently.

Then the bell dinged and Cyborg began charging towards Beast Boy who just stood there with his arms crossed around his chest, smiling smugly. Cyborg gave a loud battle cry and lunged a fist straight for the changeling's face. When the fist was mere centimetre from his face, Beast boy caught it with his hand and a huge shockwave rippled shaking the entire tower. The others gaped in shock as did Cyborg. Before anyone knew what happened, Cyborg was flat on his back with one of Beast Boy's legs on him as he struck a triumphant pose.

"You just got your but handed to you on a silver platter Cy." Beast boy said helping his friend up with a smug look on his face.

"B-but how?" Cyborg stammered.

"Never underestimate the motivation of tofu Cy. Now I was thinking we could burn all of the meat in the tower into ashes. What do you say?" Beast Boy said escorting Cyborg to the others at the bench. Cyborg did not reply, he just stared forward with a shocked expression on his face and hints of tears in his eyes.

Everyone on the bench had the same look on their faces, except Raven, her eyes were just opened wider.

Rex was the first one the snap out of it and he grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her towards the centre of the room. Raven was so glad her hood was up so Rex didn't see her blush. When they reached the centre, Rex started removing his jacket and Raven noticed how toned and solid he was, tan too. She blushed even deeper as she removed her cloak. Now it was Rex's turn to blush.

_She's so pretty. _Rex said subtly checking Raven out. _Man that cloak hid a lot. _

"My cloak gets in the way a lot during hand to hand combat. Well, let's do this." Raven said taking a battle stance.

Rex nodded and took a battle stance too. _Okay Rex, focus. Raven is just like all the other girls you've fought. Don't get caught up in her full figure and gorgeous violet eye. And no touching in inappropriate areas. Focus, focus, focus._ They stared one another dead in the eye and tensed their bodies. Then the bell dinged and they charged.

...

Dear Fans,

Thank you all so much for reading! So for this is my **most popular Fan Fiction out of three.** I have some **bad news** though. I am **going to boarding school for 14 weeks** with no internet access so **all projects will be put on hold**. **Sorry** for the inconvenience but **good things come to those who wait.**

Stay strong!

Vanessa1288


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The two super powered teens charged at each other with determination. Raven reached back her hand and threw a punch towards Rex, aiming for his face. He stopped it with his hand and smiled smugly at her.

"Someone's a little rusty." He said.

Raven could almost taste his confidence. Her eyes widened with surprise as Rex flipped her over his shoulder. Her reaction was almost instant. Her eyes glowed white and both hands were covered with her signature obsidian energy. While she was in midair, she flipped Rex over her shoulder and landed delicately on her feet. She looked to see whether Rex had hit the wall to hard but saw he wasn't there. She looked left then right but still nothing. She then heard a chuckle coming from above her and looked to see Rex floating above her on a surfboard looking thing with two discs of blue energy at both ends.

"I call this the Sky Slyder. Why don't we take this fight to the sky?" He said.

Raven complied and started floating up to meet her opponent. She murmured something under her lips that Rex couldn't completely understand. All of a sudden a dumbbell comes flying at him. His eyes widened as her dodged the missile and they widened even more as he saw several more hurtling towards him.

He quickly spun around and flew at full speed, swerving left and right to avoid the hurtling projectiles. Raven followed close behind him. She eventually ran out of things to throw at him so she took to firing several beams of dark energy, aiming with amazing accuracy but Rex still managed to dodge. She let out a frustrated sigh and paused for a moment to consider her next line of attack. Rex saw her sudden hesitation and turned around and morphed his fists into two giant robotic ones. The Smack Hands. He then let out a scream and swung at Raven.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she barely managed to put up a shield in time before being smacked hard against the floor and bouncing uncontrollably before crash landing in a pile of equipment. For a long time nothing happened, no movement. Nothing. Rex was starting to get nervous. He slowly lowered down to earth and degenerated the Slyder. He landed a few feet from where Raven landed and made his way slowly towards her.

_Oh man Rex. You have just screwed up on a royal level. If Raven doesn't kill you first, the Titans are sure to finish you off._

He gulped as he made his way over to where Raven lay. He glanced down on Raven and gasped. Her features were so calm and relaxed. Her hair spread out like a fan and the light reflected on her chakra making it glow red.

_She is so beautiful and peaceful. I could stare at her for hours._

Then the cold, steel realisation hit him.

_Wait a minute. What if this is just the calm before the storm. What if any minute now, she blasts me to bits with those black energy thingies? This leaves me with only one option, to get the hell out of here before my possible destruction._

Rex was about to run for dear life but then Raven's eyes burst open, glowing white. Rex visibly paled turned to run but he felt a strong arm his shoulder. He gulped and slowly turned to find Raven, white eyes glowing menacingly.

"Give up." She said in a monotone voice, slightly bored sounding.

"Sure thing." I said and bolted out of the room heading to my bedroom.

Raven glanced at her teammates, violet eyes indifferent.

"I think that's enough training for one day. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Raven made her way out of the training hall, picking up her cloak and Rex's jacket, that he must have left in his haste to leave. She decided she would stop by his room and give it to him. She then turned and walked out of the room.

...

Raven was facing Rex's room.

_They should really change the name or at least take it off. Too many painful memories._

She sighed. Raven would never admit it but Terra's betrayal hurt her a lot more than she let on. But no, she wouldn't let them know. It wasn't in her nature. She sighed again and steeled her nerves. She was about to knock on the door when she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from his room. Followed by a loud piercing scream. Raven panicked trying to open the door but it wouldn't accept the override code. Another agonised scream pierced through the hallway. Raven panicked and stepped back raised her arms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted blasting away the door.

She rushed into the room frantically searching left and right for Rex, until she found him curled up in a corner in the foetal position, his back to her. She quickly went over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

No response.

"Rex, are you okay? I heard some screaming and came down here to investigate. Is anything wrong?" She said.

Still no response.

"Come on Rex, if this is some kind of game..." She started but she was cut off by Rex slowly turning to face her.

Something wasn't right. Rex seemed fine to the normal person but to someone trained to take in people's being with immense detail like Raven, you could easily see that something was gravely wrong. His face was deathly pale and his hair had lost its normal lustre. But the worst part by far were his eyes. The eyes that were normally bright and shiny were dull and glazed over as if, even though he was still alive, he felt nothing and saw nothing. Raven shivered involuntarily. She had seen this before.

Rex was in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something huge was keeping him in there, forcing him to resolve it. That explained the screaming she heard earlier. Being forced into your subconscious is extremely painful. Raven sighed. By the looks of his face, Rex was having a very intense battle and may need backup. And she was gonna give it to him.

She stood up and breathed deeply, focusing all her energy. She lifted her arms and stretched them forward, closing her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she shouted, her entire being becoming enveloped in onyx energy. She was transformed into a lightning bolt and flew straight into her friend's head on a rescue mission.

...

Dear fans,

Terribly sorry for the delay. I've been here for over a week now but lost the enthusiasm and just recently found it. I'll try and update more on all my stories before I go back to hell on MAY 6TH.

Sincerely,

Vanessa1288


End file.
